howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking for Hire
"Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone." - Hiccup. Viking for Hire is the name of the secondhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEtGgGSqkKw episode of the first season of the How to Train your Dragon TV series, DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. It was shown as a sneak peak that aired August 7th, 2012. Preceded by "How to Start a Dragon Academy". Overview Without battling dragons anymore, Gobber feels that he has lost his purpose as blacksmith because he is only used to making weapons. Hiccup tries to find a new job for him, but Gobber seems too violent to help with much... Plot The episode starts with flashbacks of past Hiccup narrating that everyone has there place in the world and are born with it, discover it, or make a place of there own but the world around them changes and the place they build is gone. The scene changes to the Dragon Arena where Hiccup is asking questions about dragons to the teens who are in two teams Team Astrid (Astrid and Fishlegs) and Team Snotlout (Snotlout, Ruf fnut and Tuffnut). Unfortunately, they start to aim their dragons at each other, and Hiccup calls off the training before the scene escalates into a full-out brawl. When Snotlout tries to teach Team Astrid to "prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare," Hookfang sets himself on fire while Snotlout is riding on him, causing him to jump into a cradle of water. Hiccup states that Hookfang never flames up while Snotlout is riding him, leading to Astrid stating that Hookfang realized who his rider was. Snotlout tells Astrid there's room the trough for two people, causing her to shove him into the water. The scene shifts to Gobber, who is trying to sell his weapons by showing that they could be used for other things, but people weren't interested in them.Afterwards Mildew approaches Hiccup, telling him that he had put Gobber out of business with his "peace pact with the dragons" and ruined his life, causing Hiccup to feel guilty. Later in the night, Hiccup tells Toothless that Gobber taught him everything he needed to know how to "make his tail." Stoick enters the house tired out, telling Hiccup that he been all over the island throughout the day and wishes there were two of him. This give Hiccup an idea, and he tells Stoick that there is two of him (although Stoick initially thought that he was cracking a joke about his weight). Hiccup explains that Gobber could be the other him, and Stoick agrees on that. The next day Stoick splits his schedule to Gobber who says that he needs to handle certain situations with diplomacy, but it doesn't work out, as Gobber named a girl "Magnus", causing Mulch and Bucket to fight over a sheep, and repairing a ship's hull with iron patches, which causes it to sink into the harbor under the weight of the metal. That night, Stoick tells Hiccup that he (Hiccup) is going to be busy finding a job for Gobber so Hiccup lets him join the Dragon Training Academy, but Gobber has the idea of training dragons by threatening to kill them, causing all the dragons to flee the arena and the teens to hunt them down. The scene changes to Toothless and Hiccup in the arena and Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut entering (along with Stromfly, Barf and Belch) and complaining about the pain of riding on their dragon's bare backs. Hiccup said that he's flown for hours on Toothless and has never felt pain. Astrid replied that it's because he has a saddle, causing Hiccup to get the idea for Gobber to build saddles for the dragons. He gives Gobber some of his designs to help, but the blacksmith states that he has his own ideas. The scene cuts to the next day, where Gobber shows his saddles to the teens, but the saddles weren't good for the dragons, and caused a huge mess at the end of the day, causing Hiccup to clean up the Arena. Stoick enters while Hiccup is cleaning, and states that the Arena was of much better use when they were killing dragons. Hiccup tells him that the place got "Gobbered" and Stoick tells Hiccup that he had to do what was best for the academy, and that the best might would be to fire Gobber. Hiccup goes to Gobber (along with Toothless) and tells him the news. Upon hearing that he was about to lose his job, Gobber is saddened but tells him that he can live without a job. While walking, Hiccup tells Toohless that he feels awful and wonders what could be worse than that. Just then, Hiccup sees Hookfang on fire and breathing fire everywhere. Snotlout rushes to Hiccup, shouting for help. The scene cuts to Hookfang spinning out of control and Stoick tells everyone that it's not safe. Hiccup gently walks towards Hookfang and throws him a fish, but he spits it out, causing it to land on Stoick's beard. Hiccup tries to calm Hookfang down but he starts going out of control again, causing Toothless to fight him so that Hiccup can flee. Stoick calls Gobber for help, and he goes to the plaza to kill Hookfang. Despite Hiccup's protests, Gobber is sent in to kill Hookfang, until he sees that he only had a toothache so Gobber fights Hookfang and pulls the tooth out, finally calming him down. Gobber then decides to become a dentist for the dragons, and the scene ends with Hiccup narrating that when things change for the good, men find a way to change too, and that Gobber is one of those men. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North''Verify?'' as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly''Verify?'' as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Julie Marcus''Verify?'' and T.J. Miller as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Trivia *This episode may show that Toothless is so intelligent he can read, because he was looking at a book with Hiccup, when they were waiting for the others to return after Gobber scared them. *Astrid claims that the kids, with the exception of Hiccup as Toothless wasn't in the scene, rode their dragons for four hours after Gobber scared them away. However, when the dragons run away, the kids weren't seen on the dragons, they were behind Hiccup and Gobber. It is just possible that they could've just left to get the dragons after Gobber said his line. Transcript The full transcript can be found here. Galley Hiccup toothless reading.JPG|Hiccup and Toothless reading while waiting for the teens to get the dragons Gobber dentist.JPG|Gobber loving his job as a dentist Mildew stalking hiccup.JPG|Mildew taunting Hiccup Hiccup teaching 2.jpg|Hiccup teaching Snotlout he's is a good dragon 2.JPG|Snotlout scared for the fact Gobber gonna kill his dragon 00.jpg|Hiccup telling Gobber about the saddles Arena.jpg|Stoick talking to Hiccup in the Arena Toothless fighting.jpg|Toothless fighting Hookfang GobberVFH.jpg|Gobber demonstrating how weapons can be used for not battling dragons Notes and references Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes Category:Missing information